Framework
by Dark-Zeblock
Summary: What if La Volpe tried to frame Niccolo Machiavelli instead of only suspecting him? Doe's the templars and the apple have something to do with this?Is La Volpe right? Or is it all in his head?


Framework

What if La Volpe tried to frame Niccolo Machiavelli instead of only suspecting him? Doe's the templars and the apple have something to do with this?Is La Volpe right? Or is it all in his head?

* * *

There was one thing La Volpe was sure of_. Machiavelli __**is**__ a traitor…._ La Volpe stalked the streets, his silent footsteps heading towards the Roman Thieves Guild. _Machiavelli __**will **__go….._

He stopped suddenly, standing upon the Thieves Guild door stood no other then Ezio Auditore himself. A flash of worry ran across Volpes face, and then vanished. He silently behind him and softly called out his name. 'Ezio?'

Ezio spun around abruptly. 'La Volpe! What are you doing here?' Volpe smirked as they embraced. 'Why am I not in Florence? Well, the leader here died suddenly and everyone elected me. I wanted a change of air and anyway, Rome provides more….of a challenge.'

'Seems like a good enough reason for me. Shall we go in?'

'Ahh! Of course!' He knocked on the door, obviously a coded knock. The door swung open to reveal a room with tables and chairs laid out. A handful of people rushed around. He turns to Ezio.

'Not much is it? But it suits our purposes at least. What brings you here?' La Volpe felt a grin appearing on his face, he placed his hand up cutting Ezio off.

'Wait…..Let me guess, you want to put my thieves to work?' 'Yes!' Ezio smiled eagerly. 'You will join me won't you?' La Volpes face turned to a look of disgust. 'No'. Ezio looked at himmouth agape.

'What? Why not?'

A frown marred Ezios features. 'Because that would be what Machiavelli wants. No thank you. That man **is **a traitor, I know it.' Upon saying Machiavelli name, his thoughts cursed the man. Ezio seemed far from convinced. 'That's a serious allegation coming from a thief. What proof do you have?'

Volpes look turned sour. 'He was an ambassador in the papal court and he travelled as a personal guest of Cesare himself.'

Ezio shuffled and straightened up. 'He did those things on our behalf.'

Volpe face changed to a look of doubt. 'Oh really. I also know he abandoned you in Monteriggioni, just before the attack.'

Ezio made a gesture of pure disgust. 'Just a coincidence! Look Volpe, Machiavelli may not suit everyone's taste but he is an assassin, not a traitor!'

He looked at Ezio with a serous face. 'I'm not convinced.'

At that moment a thief came up and whispered in his ear. Volpe stood as the thief rushed off. Ezio sensing trouble, stood too. 'What's going on?'

'Ah, Machiavelli is meeting someone soon in Trastevere. I'm going to check it out. Want to come with me?'

'Of course.'

He felt a smirk appear on his face as he taunted the younger man. 'We'll use the rooftops. Think you can keep up?'

'Yes, just lead on.'

* * *

They reached the market square, its stalls all closed up, a few still brightly lit, were people bustled around. Ezio and La Volpe stood on a rooftop, overlooking the market, making sure they are were concealing themselves.

Machiavelli walked into the square, at first glancing around carefully. Ezio eyed as another other man, wearing a Borgia crest, started to approach Machiavelli, discreetly handed him a letter, they exchanged a few words before looking around, walking away out of the busy market. Machiavelli also started to move on, heading out of the market in a different direction.

He turned towards Ezio his face set. 'What do you make that?'

At that moment a fight broke out. The flash of weapons and shrieking echoed across the market.

'Merda! Some of my men have picked a fight with a Borgia guard!' He cried. He turned to Ezio. He followed Ezios gaze and managed to see Machiavelli's retreating form, fleeing from the scene. Volpe scowled.

_Did he know something?_ _Had he said something?_ His eyes turned back towards the market, seeing the dead Borgia guard and many more approaching from the alleyways, rushing into the market square.

La Volpe looked on in horror as most of the thieves were killed, within a minute. Gunshots and arrows rang though the air.

A young thief, merely a boy, lay on the blood soaked on the floor, obviously dead. The boy's father lay crying next to him, he was silenced with a bullet to the neck. He started to rush forward, preparing to jump off the roof in order to fight.

He felt Ezio quickly grab him and hold him back. 'No Volpe there is no hope for them! Let us leave before they see us!'

La Volpe had no choice but to follow his command.

* * *

The two returned to the thieves' guild with heavy hearts. Volpe sat with anger pulsing though him. He reflected backwards, Machiavelli walking into market.

Machiavelli retrieving a letter. Machiavelli exchanging words. Machiavelli looking around. His eyes searching the roofs. _His eyes looking to his,_ before walking away. _Did he know we were there?_

He heard Ezio sit next to him. 'I'm sorry La Volpe.' He walked nothing more put to punch the ipocrita. He clenched and unclenched his fists. _Was Ezio in this too? It must have been Machiavelli, he will pay. I will use him. Him and Ezio. _He forced himself to make a straight face. 'It's O.K. Ezio.' Volpe forced himself to make eye contact.

'Volpe, I'm sure there is nothing to fear from Machiavelli. I promise you.'

'O.K Ezio.'

'So, that means we are working together?' Ezio placed his hand on Volpes shoulder. La Volpe tensed slightly. 'Yes, but I'm still keeping an eye on your friend.'

The atmosphere was still tense as Ezio asked. 'How about I help you turn this place into a proper working inn?'

'Yes Ezio, that would be good'. Ezio never caught the glint in La Volpe eyes.


End file.
